Thumblione
by LibbyLumos
Summary: When Ron and Hermione had a huge, life changing argument, Ron cast a spell he couldn't reverse, snapping the wand he had cast it with in his fury. Now, Hermione is trapped, the size of a thumb. She thinks she will forever be forced to stand aside and watch everyone pass by... But how does Draco come into it? -ON HOLD-
1. The Dolls' House

**Alright, I _was _going to update Tom's Betrothed… or Chip's Patronus… but I had this story idea and I wanted to post it :D **

**Alright, so I wrote this during my French class, cause I soooooo work… but I was… kinda proud I guess… XD **

**Chapter One – The Dolls' House**

Draco strutted down Diagon Alley, which he had helped rebuild – with money of course; Malfoy's did not _do _labour – after the war had ended.

He was looking for a present for his mothers' birthday, which was tomorrow. She'd taken a recent liking of Muggle ornaments and… other objects, but he refused to shop in the Muggle world, even for her.

He'd just have to find something for her in Diagon Alley.

There was a small shop that had been opened right next to that joke that the Weasley's owned. Even whilst it was situated next to such an embarrassment, however, it held a sense of elegance, and radiated beauty… even as a Muggle shop.

It looked delicate, and was owned by a Muggleborn herself, Hermione Granger, so of course, it would be old fashioned.

But it wasn't the usual, dusty and cramped and completely dark. It was painted deep brown; the wood was carved with such a technique that had never been achieved by wands.

It was a sight to see.

It was a Muggle shop, too, and it held more Muggle items than Draco had ever seen in his life.

But he'd only ever looked in the windows.

Today, he pushed open the door, and entered, head held high.

There were bookcases on each side of the shop. The right held Muggle literature; from the old Shakespeare, Wordsworth, Dickinson, to the newer J. K. Rowling, Suzanne Collins and Rick Riordan.

The left hand side held Wizarding texts. There were all sorts; original copies of Hogwarts: A History, Wizard romance novels, everything you could ask for that was Wizard based.

The back of the shop held a desk, and one last bookcase.

This one held a black box. There were images moving and flickering around on the screen, and it seemed to be showing a girl, running through a forest, shooting bows and arrows towards another girl.

On the shelf above the box, there were a selection of thin, rectangular boxes in different colours and shades. Draco skimmed a hand over the boxes, reading the names down the sides: _The Hunger Games… The Secret Garden… The Little Princess… The Railway Children… The _Wizard _of Oz…_

Draco scoffed a little at the last one, pulling it out and chuckling at the cover. There was a woman, dressed in a blue and white dress, followed by a scarecrow, a man made out of metal and an unrealistic looking lion. In the background was a giant green city, a giant green face and a woman, dressed in black, with a long hooked nose, flying on a broom.

Well, they kind of got the clothing and the broom right… but witches weren't green.

"That's a television. Those there, including the one in your hands, are DVD's… all of it can be yours for just three hundred galleons!"

Draco twisted round and came face to face with a man, just a little shorter than him.

He scowled at the red hair and freckles, furrowing his brow.

"Weasley," he said, cautiously.

Ron nodded at him, "Malfoy. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a birthday present for my mother, and she seems to have taken a liking to things created by… Muggles…"

Draco stood, tensed up, looking down at the other man.

"Hm," Ron pondered, before his head snapped up and his eyes widened. He grinned happily… sneakily…

He looked like a Slytherin would.

"I have just the thing," he smiled, "Follow me."

Draco followed Ron over to the desk and leant against it on his elbows.

Ron crouched and mumbled something, before lifting what looked like a small house up onto the desktop.

Draco straightened, "What the hel-"

"It's a Dolls House," Ron interrupted. He tapped the roof lightly and chuckled, "I've been dying to get rid of it… Take up too much space for a shop as small as this, y'know?"

"And no one else has wanted it?"

"It was never on display. It was one of Hermione's favourites; I couldn't give it to just _anyone_."

"But you're offering it to me?"

"I am. You, or your mother, could do it some good."

Draco pondered for a moment, "Where _is_ Granger? This _is_ her shop, is it not?"

Ron nodded, hesitantly, "Yes, she's just been… detained."

Draco pressed no further.

"Do you want to look inside?" Ron smiled. Draco nodded, and watched as Ron opened to door – or rather, the whole front of the house.

It was truly beautiful. The brick like pattern on the outside was printed on the inside too, in a few rooms. There were nine rooms altogether; two in the attic, two on the third, second and first floor, and a basement. The basement was completely brick patterned, but the other rooms had some sort of paint, and some even had a few cracks in the wall to make the base more visible.

Draco smiled in at all of the rooms. Each was designed differently, and they looked as if a small person could actually live in them. A plate of half eaten sandwiches was on the little kitchen table, and Draco laughed at how lifelike they looked.

"My mother will love this," he announced, closing the door and turning back to Ron, "She's been looking for a decent one like this for a while… How much?"

"Fifty Galleons," Ron smirked.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Just fifty? What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, nothing… nothing…" Ron shrugged, "It's just taking up space around here."

Draco knew something was going on. Ron was jittering. He'd mentioned before that it had been one of Hermione's favourites, and wondered whether selling it for such a low price was the result of a lovers' tiff.

He smirked. Ron and Hermione had been together for a while now, but everyone could see things were falling apart.

Draco placed fifty galleons on the desk and tapped the Dolls House on the roof with his wand, lightly, twice. Ron sighed in relief as it disappeared, and with a parting nod, Draco disapparated after it with a pop, landing back in his bedroom at the manor.

**There ya gooo :D **

**I hope you liked it… I had this idea playing around in my mind all night and thought I should write it out…**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER ;D**

**Auralee xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :D **

**Soooo, I'm glad that some of you really liked the last chapter :D thank you to hollysky195, Embodied Frustration, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Jessica Lauren Brettin, Noodles2 and Bookz24 for reviewing the last chapter :D**

**Chapter Two – **

Hermione woke drowsily, rolling over onto her side.

Big mistake.

Her head bounced off the metal leg of the bed and she hissed. Slowly, she crawled out from underneath it and moulded the leg back into shape, removing all evidence of her collision with the thin, wiry frame.

She sighed in frustration.

That little Weasel! He'd sold her for fifty galleons! _Fifty!_

Why when she got back to normal, she'd-

Oh… right…

She would never go back to normal. He made sure of that.

She sighed with frustration and sat on the edge of her bed, playing with her dress.

She was fast running out of clothes, too, and food.

She wouldn't be able to last much longer, unless she managed to formulate an escape soon…

Then her eyes widened in remembrance and she dashed down the flimsy wooden stairs. The sandwich was still lying on the table! Granted, it looked a little… soggy… and had fallen off of the plate in the travel over here from the shop, but it was still edible.

She ran as fast as she could to the table and swiped the contents up, before retreating back to the bedroom.

She sighed and nibbled on the crusts. A single tear fell down her cheek; she was stuck with _Malfoy._

All hope of ever surviving this, or even getting back to normal was out the window.

She sat there for a few minutes longer, before she heard voices, and felt the house shift.

Gasping, she crawled under the bed and waited.

"Happy Birthday, mother," a deep voice, Draco, called.

She heard a feminine squeal of excitement and the house stopped moving, "Oh, Draco! Thank you so much!" Narcissa Malfoy cried, "It's exactly what I wanted!"

Through the thin sheets, Hermione could see the front of the house open and she shied further back. Narcissa Malfoy was glancing in, touching every other piece of furniture in the house, running her finger tips along the top.

She opened the little fridge and cooed in excitement, "Oh look! There's even little packets of food in here! All Muggle foods!"

Hermione sighed in annoyance, quietly to herself, but froze when she saw the hand approach the bedroom.

Gasping, she straightened herself out and kept silent, completely doll like.

Narcissa lifted the bed and gasped.

"There's even a little doll!"

"What?" Draco asked, as Narcissa pulled Hermione from her hiding spot. She held her between her thumb and forefinger, turning her in different directions to inspect the 'doll'.

Draco leant in closer, his brow furrowed. Hermione kept her eyes wide and fixed looking straight ahead. She'd done this before, when Ron had shown the house to little children in the shop. They always made her sticky from their grubby little fingers, and she complained nonstop so that Ron would put her out of reach.

Luckily, he'd placed a permanent water charm and magic pipe system in the house, so the shower, sink and toilet all worked.

"That looks just like Granger…" Draco muttered. He reached out and pulled Hermione from his mother's grasp to inspect her closer, "In fact, this looks exactly like her… same annoying know-it-all facial expression too."

Hermione tried her best to stay looking neutral, as hard as it was.

Narcissa snatched Hermione from his grasp and placed her, sitting her up straight on the little armchair in the corner of the bedroom, "Where on earth did you find this?" she grinned, hugging Draco.

"In that little Muggle street in Diagon Alley… The one owned by Granger… Weasel said this used to belong to her…" Draco pondered, "But said she went away on business for a while…"

"Well, it's sad that she has to part with such a magnificent item." She cheered, "Thank you so much, son, I love it!"

Draco grinned and hugged his mother, leaving her to play with the house, returning back to his room to read.

Hermione just sat still in the little chair, watching Narcissa as she moved around little pieces of furniture and rearranged some of the smaller items into drawers.

Hermione sighed to herself in frustration, quietly. She sat there for another few hours, waiting for Narcissa to leave.

When she finally did, Hermione was starving. She dashed as fast as she could down to the kitchen and grabbed the packet of Maryland cookies from the cupboard and started to nibble them.

She was drawing herself a bath when there was a knock on the door.

Hermione froze, but the knock came again… and again… and again.

"Who on earth…?" she muttered. She slowly tiptoed down the stairs, grabbing the baseball bat from behind the cabinet on the second floor.

Cautiously opening the door, she gasped at who was stood before her.

"_Malfoy?_" she asked.

**And there you go…**

**I don't know if this is any good… I wanted to do something in Hermione's perspective, but I didn't want to repeat the previous chapter, because that might have been too repetitive…**

**Anywaay, I'm looking for a BETA at the moment, because I have loads of stories to write, and my own novel in the process of writing, and I don't have the time to go through and edit my stories, so if you'd be up for it, please, either review or message me! :D**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**

**Auralee x**


End file.
